


Cigarettes, among other things

by orphan_account



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Friendship, Johnny likes to wear Andy’s coat, Memories, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They’d share each other’s clothes.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Andy Rourke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Cigarettes, among other things

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny wearing Andy’s tan coat was everything I ever needed.

“I’m going out for a smoke,” Johnny announced, slipping into his moccasins and grabbing Andy’s tan coat. It flooded his small frame, but he loved it. It was warm, soft, and smelled like his best friend. 

Johnny shoved his hands into the deep pockets, pulling out a pack of cigarettes that didn’t belong to him, placing one of the little sticks between his lips as he struggled to find a light. 

Andy stirred from his spot on the bed, grabbing at the pack Johnny held in his hands. 

“Those are mine, you wanker! Get your own!” He was only teasing; he and Johnny shared almost everything apart from their girlfriends. 

Johnny allowed the cigarettes to be snatched back, still on a mission to find the lighter. 

“Come on, let me have one, i’m dying here-“ He begged, his face lit up with joy when he pulled the lighter from Andy’s coat pockets.

“I’ll buy you some more.” 

Andy rolled his eyes playfully. “Like I haven’t heard that one before. Gonna buy me a new coat too?” 

Johnny’s face lit up in a mischievous grin and he hugged the coat closer to his thin frame, swaying side to side. He looked quite cute, really. 

“Nah, but i’ll trade ya for mine.” Suggested the guitarist.

Johnny’s leather jacket was tight fitting and Andy would look like an overstuffed sausage roll in it. He wasn’t fat by any means, but Johnny was _so_ thin, like Morrissey. 

They often all shared clothing, but Andy and Mike had gotten used to being excluded from Johnny and Morrissey’s offerings, which wasn’t a huge loss to the bassist and drummer. Andy would rather die than be seen wearing Mozzer’s pink polka dot shirt. He’d just stick to his own wardrobe, occasionally stealing a pair of Mike’s sunglasses, though he didn’t mind too terribly sharing with Johnny. 

Andy simply rolled his eyes again. 

“You can borrow it for the week, but just _you._ I don’t want it being passed around to the whole band, Mozzer might sew diamonds into the lapels or something girly like that, and Mike sweats too much.” So yes, Andy was rather fond of _this_ coat. “Oh, and you owe me a pack of smokes.” He added proudly. 

Johnny’s smile widened and he nodded frantically in agreement to Andy’s terms, then he was out the door to have that smoke. 

Andy didn’t know it yet, but many, many years later he’d be digging through his storage unit and stumble upon the old, worn tan coat, memories of happier times flooding his heart and mind. Maybe he’d phone Johnny just to tell him.


End file.
